The Unexpected Twist
by CoffeeDatesAndBroadway
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are an unstoppable couple, but since Kurt is staying in Ohio because of the NYADA trouble EVERYTHING could change. What will change? WHO will make that change? Find out in "The Unexpected Twist"
1. The Big Notice

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Rachel and Kurt got their NYADA letters, Rachel got in her dreamed college after choking in her audition, she was so happy that didn't cared about her beloved friend at first, who was very disappointed at reading the letter:

_Kurt Hummel:_

_We're here to announce to you that you didn't get into NYADA…_

Of course, the letter continues, but Kurt didn't want to keep reading, instead, he threw the letter into the floor and ran away the choir room like if he was running a marathon. He keeps running until he got with Blaine, who was waiting for him, very exited, in the auditorium.

"Kurt, D-did you get in?" Blaine said with a huge grin on his face, who instantly disappeared at hearing his boyfriend teary voice saying _No. I didn't make it _

Blaine took his sweater sleeves and dried his boyfriend tears with both hands.

"Kurt, I- I am so sorry; I don't know what to do but please, stop crying. We're going to find another way for you to get into NYADA or another college ok?" Said Blaine, curling his arms around Kurt's neck.

"It's all over: My plans, my dreams, my goals." Said Kurt wailing, covering his eyes with his arms. Blaine took Kurt's hands and said:

"Don't cover your face; I need to look you in the eyes to say how much you care to me, and how much I'm sorry. If I just could do something I will but, you know that life is very unfair sometimes. Not _everything's_ over. Our love is still remaining and you know that always, not matter what, I'll _always_ be by your side, taking your hand when you fall, giving you a little push when It's needed, hugging you every time you have a bad day and kissing you every time you feel lonely because I'll never leave you no matter what."

Kurt broke into tears, his dreams where over, but he know that he had the love of his life, protecting him in every sad moment, he know that not _all _his dreams where over, his love was there, making his life better.

"Blaine?" Said Kurt

"Yes?" He responded.

"I love you; never forget it." Replied Kurt

"I never will; _Never." _Blaine said

Blaine hugged Kurt really tight, and when he looked into his eyes he deeply kissed him and when they put apart from each other he said the words that delighted his most loved wish:

_**"I love you too."**_

* * *

_**Yaay! My first fanfiction! Hope you like it and review! Sorry that it's so short XD  
**_


	2. Lost

**A/T: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine ir any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. I don't own the song either, the song is called "Lost" by Michael Bublé, thanks for reading c:**

* * *

Kurt went to his house, of course Blaine followed him, and he wanted to cheer up his boyfriend and obviously didn't want him to be lonely; after all that stress no one wants to be lonely.

Blaine sat in Kurt's bed; Kurt laid into his bed and took Blaine's hand and holds it very tight. Blaine looked at him and laid next to him, looking at each other. Kurt curled his body upon Blaine's; they pressed their foreheads together.

"I have a song for you" Blaine said gazing up at his boyfriend. "May I have the honor to sing it?"

Kurt opened his teary blue eyes and blushed a little, when someone dedicates a song to him he starts to feel special and loved…Except for "It's not right, but it's ok" in the glee club.

"Of course you may".

Blaine started to sing a song that touched Kurt's heart very deeply.

_I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying_

Kurt started to cry, that song really meant the moment he was passing trough.

"No, stop. I can't- I can't take it" Interrupted Kurt, he was heavily depressed at hearing the lyrics of the song. Blaine took a moment and a deep breath.

"Let me finish the first part, I really need to express what this song means and I can't do it with words". Blaine said. Kurt nodded, letting him continue with the song.

_Summer turned to winter  
and the snow it turned to rain  
and the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And, God, I hope it's not too late  
Hmmm... __It's not too late_

Kurt was whiling at the lyrics, his heart was broken in a million pieces and this song was taking them all together because his boyfriend voice is charming like an Angel's voice.

_'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
and we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
and the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost._

Blaine was crying too, he was touched by the lyrics too because when Kurt's hurt he's hurt too. No one likes to see the love of their lives with the heart broken, with his dreams over…

"Kurt, I hope you get the meaning of this song because it's very special to me for you to get it" Blaine said with a teary voice. "I want to kiss you to make you feel better".

"Not now. I just need a hug to make me feel loved". Kurt said. Blaine hugged him tightly and Kurt slips his hands into Blaine's shoulders until he reaches to his hips.

"I love you so much". Kurt said. He was curled against his boyfriend's body and In the matter of a few minutes he fell asleep.

"I love you too". Blaine whispered while he was blushing. He got curled into Kurt's body too and fell asleep; he was actually making Kurt's life a bit better.


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not own the song either, It's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next morning, Rachel went to Kurt's house since she knew that he didn't get in and they both needed to talk about it; _now._

Rachel knocked the door and Burt answered, he looked worried about the future of his son.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, It's me Rachel Berry! It's your son here today? I really need to talk to him". Rachel asked, she was so nervous that she was talking pretty fast.

"Hello, Kurt's upstairs with Blaine, he's been having a headache because of the hours of crying but I guess you can talk with him. Come on in". Burt invited Rachel to get in; she entered the house and ran upstairs.

"Kurt? It's me Rachel! May I come in? I really, _really_ need to talk with you about this whole NYADA thing". She was talking with a teary voice since she _**hates**_ to see her best friend like this, with a headache of crying. Kurt opened the door, his hair was messy, his eyes where bright, red and teary. Kurt was wearing a tank top with some sweatpants, too simple for being Kurt. Blaine was sleeping in the bed with a tank top and sweatpants too.

"Excuse the mess, I am so embarrassed for this whole disaster called _me_, come on in". Kurt said, when Rachel came in he covered Blaine's body with the sheets.

"I don't mind about it. I just need to talk with you. I wanted to give you my scholarship for NYADA. It was really your dream and-"Rachel got interrupted by Kurt, yelling at her.

"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY? NYADA IS _YOUR _DREAM!" He wasyelling so hard that he woke up Blaine, who was really confused. "Look, I don't need your scholarship okay? You won that scholarship and it's completely yours, don't you dare to leave your dreams behind just because of me. I'm just a random guy who entered in your life; you don't need to care about me".

"Stop saying stupid stuff, Kurt. You are a random guy who entered my life and made it better; you're the most important person in my life! I can't live without you; and yes, NYADA is my dream and also yours." Rachel said. Blaine was frozen because of this conversation, he didn't wanted to say a word, he was just staring at Kurt who was stunned about Rachel's words, he couldn't accept Rachel's scholarship because he didn't got in at first, it was going to be unfair.

"Rachel, that's very kind but I can't accept your scholarship, it's going to be unfair for everyone". He stopped for a second and said "Wait; if I'm your most important person, w-what about Finn?"

Rachel began to cry. "He broke up with me in our wedding day. I thought you knew already". A silence took the room, Kurt and Blaine where frozen.

"He broke up with you in your wedding day?" Blaine said, Kurt and Rachel instantly turned their heads to Blaine.

"Yes he did. I thought you were sleeping but, never mind. NY is not the same without Finn or you Kurt but since I got my scholarship I guess I need to go now. Goodbye Kurt, goodbye Blaine". Rachel said. Kurt's heart was breaking and he took Rachel's hand.

"If you're going now," He said. "Please come and visit us, because my life is not the same without you".

Rachel smiled and him and hugged Blaine and Kurt and went outside. "Goodbye. I'll miss you two".

* * *

Blaine and Kurt went to the park that night; Kurt felt that was the right moment to sing about his broken dreams and Rachel's. He picked up his iPhone and put a song.

"Blaine, since I'm feeling down I thought that we could maybe sing something together". Said Kurt; Blaine nodded and started to sing the intro of the song.

_I walk a lonely road  
the only one that I have ever known  
don't know where it goes  
but its home to me and I walk alone_

Kurt was delighted at the lyrics, it was a "Green Day" song, Kurt doesn't really likes that genre of music but he loved the song anyway. He continued the song.

_ I walk this empty street  
on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
when the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

They both stopped singing and looked at each other. Kurt took Blaine's hand and said:

"Even though I don't really like the genre of the song, you know, the lyrics mean a lot to me and I love singing it with you. I love _you_…its getting cold in here, why don't we go home now?"

Blaine nodded; he stood up and took Kurt's hand, helping him to get up. They both walked to Blaine's house, taking each other hands. Kurt's dreams may be broken, but his heart is not.


	4. What Hurts The Most

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not own the song either, It's "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his bed, watching a few movies in the TV waiting for Blaine to text him, so they could go to The Lima Bean together. In the matter of a few minutes Blaine texted him.

"_Hey handsome, are you ready to go to our first date of the summer?"_

Kurt blushed and answered the message while he was getting his stuff ready.

"_Of course, I'll wait you there. Can't wait to see ya"_

Kurt arrived to The Lima Bean, but Blaine wasn't there, so he sat on a table and he saw a guy in a Dalton blazer, who sat next to him.

"Who the hell- Sebastian…" Kurt stared at him for a while. It was him, the guy who wanted to steal his boyfriend, his place at regionals and nationals, and his dignity. Of course he wanted to get out of the table but Sebastian was blocking the exit.

"You're not going no were young boy. I was just around and I saw you and I thought that this was going to be perfect moment". He said to Kurt, who was looking very confused at Sebastian.

"A perfect moment for what, Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"This-" Sebastian kissed him in the lips, Kurt couldn't get out and was starting to get scared, he started sweating and shaking, then he saw Blaine, who was looking at both of them, hurt, with a huge pain in his chest. Kurt pushed Sebastian away and ran with Blaine.

"Blaine I- I just- I didn't- I don't-". Kurt was speechless, the words couldn't come out. Blaine put a finger in his mouth.

"Don't waste your words. It's over, I'm done with you, and I'm done with Sebastian and that Chandler guy. You've REALLY been cheating on me Kurt, you have no excuses. I thought I was getting trough it but no. You don't love me as much as I thought. I'm sorry but I need to say goodbye today". Blaine went out of The Lima Bean, Kurt was crying really loud and wanted to reach for him, he grabbed his hand and shouted:

"BLAINE I WASN'T CHEATING ON YOU! SEBASTIAN KISSED ME BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO, PLEASE DON'T GO, I NEED YOU!" He cried very loudly and Blaine shook his arm out of Kurt's hands.

"Don't touch me, let me go. Get out, run with Sebastian!" Blaine said, and ran to his car with the heart broken and drive to his house. Kurt fallen in his knees to the ground and pressed his hands against his face, crying so loudly that everyone around was staring at him. He stood up and ran with Sebastian and slapped his face so had that everyone in The Lima Bean stared at him.

"I HATE YOU! WHY YOU RUIN MY LIFE LIKE THIS? THANKS TO YOU I AM SINGLE, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? YOU KNOW? YES. BLAINE BROKE UP WITH ME. NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND DIE!" He was raging and screaming really hard, he was looking shameless. This time he ran to the car and went to his home and ran upstairs, crying really hard. Suddenly, one of his favorite songs was playing on the TV, he was singing to the lyrics.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

He was singing extremely loudly, everyone could hear him but no one cared, since he was alone in his house.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Loud sad noises where escaping his throat, he was screaming of the pain in his chest, he couldn't take it and turned off the TV, hugging the pillow so hard that he broke it a little. The only thing in his head was an image of Blaine raged at him, that couldn't get off his mind, this is way worse than NYADA. He really had nowhere to go now; life didn't have any point now that every thing's completely over to him.


	5. Fix You

******A/N: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.** I do not own the song either, it's "Fix You" by Coldplay. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kurt was more depressed with this, that when the NYADA thing happened. Losing the love of your life is worse than losing your college scholarship, Blaine was more important than NYADA, of course. Kurt was alone, with no one to talk; except for one person: _Rachel_. He had Mercedes too but she was on vacation at the moment, instead, Rachel was still in Ohio these days. Kurt texted her:

"_I need to talk to you, it's about Blaine. Everything's wrong."_

Rachel showed up at his house as soon as possible, she went into Kurt's bedroom.

"Sweetie, what's wrong and why are you depressed? Are those anti-depressive pills?" She asked, very scared.

"Yes, those are pills." He said. "Take a seat; this will take a _long_ while…"

"I have all the time you need, Kurt"

Kurt took a breath and started crying.

"I went to The Lima Bean and Sebastian was there. He ran with me and kissed me; not hating, loving. Blaine saw us and he told me that he was done with me, with Sebastian and Chandler. He broke up with me and he went crying to his house. I screamed in the middle of the street and I slapped Sebastian's face."

He began to cry really hard and he hugged Rachel so tight that she couldn't even breathe.

"I'll try talking to him okay? I'll let Blaine know that I wasn't your fault". Rachel said, trying to cheer him up.

"But first, I want to sing you a song that means a lot; NYADA, Blaine…" She said. Rachel took Kurt's iPhone and picked a song.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Kurt laid into the bed, delighted by Rachel's voice, he sang the chorus with her, It was difficult since his voice was teary, but they didn't cared about it.

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you…_

Kurt stood up and hugged Rachel, he was really hurt, but thankful that Rachel was going to talk with Blaine.

"Thanks". He said. "Thanks for all".

When they broke apart Rachel took Kurt's hand and said:

"Don't worry. I am going to talk with Blaine and I'll check if he's okay. He's in good hands."

"I love you Rachel. Means a lot that you do such thing to me." Kurt said, squeezing Rachel's hands.

Kurt felt like the luckiest boy in the whole word, except for a few things.


	6. How to Save a Life

******A/N: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.** I do not own the song either, It's "How to Save a Life" by The Fray

* * *

Rachel was running to Blaine's house, hoping he was either okay or wanting to talk. Kurt said that he was depressed and Rachel was afraid that he did something that could hurt him and everyone else.

When Rachel arrived at his house the door was open.

"Blaine, are you home?" She shouted. No one answered. Then she saw him, in the edge of the balcony.

"BLAINE!" Rachel screamed and ran to the balcony and pushed him into the house.

"What in earth you thought you were doing? She asked. She was hoping that he didn't want to commit suicide or something.

"The best for everyone; be gone." He replied.

"Listen to me; that is the WORSE for everybody; your brother, parents, friends…Kurt." She said, they both where upset and they stayed quiet for a second.

"Kurt loves you, Blaine. He's been depressed and even took anti depressive pills". Rachel broke the silence, leaving Blaine breathless. "He cares about you and that kiss wasn't his fault. His life is over without you, please go and talk with him."

Blaine started to think abut it for a while.

"I will. I need him so much too. This and not seeing Kurt's smile for a week is the same. Hurts equally"

_They both paused for a while._

"First I need a song to get courage."

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Rachel was watching at him, singing alone and she joined him in the song.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_and I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_had I known how to save a life…_

"Now go." She said. "The most adorable boy needs you and he is waiting for you."

Blaine ran out the door to Kurt's home. He was prepared to save a life.

"Thanks Rachel. You're the best."

When Blaine arrived at Kurt's home he want to enter, he knocked the door and Finn was there.

"Hey dude, what's- whoa. Why are you crying man?" Finn asked.

"Can't explain now, I need to talk with Kurt." Blaine said. It will take to long of he'll explain now.

"Uh, sure; he's upstairs, come on in."

Blaine ran upstairs and Kurt was sleeping with his headphones on, lying on the bed.

"How cute… He's adorable even when he sleeps." Blaine whispered to himself.

He accidentally made some noise that woke up Kurt. Blaine gasped and looked at him, who was almost asleep lying on the web staring at him.

"Blaine." Kurt said under his breath. "I- I need you. But I thought you hated me."


	7. You're My Favorite Song

**A/N: I do not own glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned on this fanfiction. I do not own the song either, It's "You're my favorite song" by Camp Rock 2. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Blaine was surprised at Kurt's saying; he didn't hate him.

"What? I don't hate you, I _love_ you Kurt. You mean the world to me!" Blaine said. Tears were falling through his cheeks like waterfalls.

Kurt stood up and whipped Blaine tears with his hands.

"I still love you and I don't love anyone else as much as I love _you_ because _you're special, you're one in a million"_ Kurt said, with tears filling his big blue eyes. Blaine means the world to Kurt and he would kill or die just because of him. Sebastian was just some fool who kissed him because he was truly in love. He felt bad for Sebastian, but he hated him after what he did.

"Blaine, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me, he's in love with me, _and I'm not. _I only love one person, and that person loves me back, and he's here with me and _it's you_.

"I want to be with you, so bad. I want to wake up everyday next to you, I want to walk holding hands, I want to kiss you, and I want _**you.**__" _Blaine said, gazing at Kurt.

"I can only express what I'm feeling with a song, but I want you to sing it." Kurt said. He searched for a song that they both knew very well.

_Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-me  
I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune_

_But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a bass line a half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you_

_And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying to say all along  
You're my favorite song_

_I'm in a session, writing track  
You've got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach_

_I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key_

Kurt was almost crying at Blaine's beautiful voice, that he decided to join him in the song.

_And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song_

_And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song_

When the song finished Kurt went closer to Blaine and kissed him passionately for some long lasting several minutes. When they broke apart they both laid on the bed.

"I don't want us to break up never again, it's awful." Kurt said.

Blaine went close to Kurt's body and they pressed their bodies together, holding hands. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips very softly.

"You're my favorite song Blaine Anderson. I love you." Kurt said with a teary voice.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

They kissed once again softly for several minutes, almost hours. They were officially together once again, happy like if nothing happened. But everything's going to change very soon…

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me for that! XD I will take a little break from this fic, I'll start working on a Rorbastian one and another Klaine so yeah, I'll still be working with this one so don't freak out XD**


	8. Need You Now

**A/N: I do not own glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned on this fanfiction. I do not own the song either, It's "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum -if that's how you spell it-. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt woke up that next morning, they went to put some nice clothes on –they can't be in PJ's all the day- and Kurt had an idea.

"What about if we go to have breakfast at The Lima Bean honey?" He said, looking at Blaine while he was spraying some hairspray into his hair.

"Why not? I miss our mornings at The Lima Bean."

Kurt took his cellphone and he had a missed message.

_**Sebastian.**_

"_Not him again. Not." _ That was the only thing inside Kurt's mind. He decided to open the message.

"_**I have a surprise for you today at 9:55am at The Lima Bean."**_

"_Oh no. Please don't."_ It was 9:30am.

"Are you ready to go Kurt?" Blaine asked him, he could see the fear into Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong? Who texted you?"

"N-no one! Everything's okay. Let's go."

When they arrived to The Lima Bean there he was, sitting on a table, chilling as always.

"Kurt! I thought you were not going to come, you brought a _**friend**_, I see." He said, looking at both of them, holding hands.

"Sebastian. You ruined my boyfriend's life; I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE ASSHOLE!" Blaine was raging at him.

"Honey calm down! What do you want Sebastian?" Kurt was looking mad and worried at the same time.

"I want _**you.**_" Sebastian took a pair of phone speakers and he connected them to his phone. A song started to play, and he started to sing.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

"_Nononono…."_Kurt's mind was exploding, of rage.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

"ENOUGH SEBASTIAN, I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Blaine was yelling at him and went closer to him and started to punch him in the face, scaring Kurt for life.

"BLAINE STOP!" Kurt screamed with a teary voice. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"

"But you hate him." Blaine stopped punching him and looked at Kurt.

"I do but don't hurt him; I can't take the fact that I see you punching someone. Now Sebastian, go to a hospital and leave us alone, would you?" Kurt said, he was crying, his life can't be that rough with him. Sebastian stood up from the floor and went to the bathroom to wash his face and ran to a hospital.

"Fuck you BOTH!" He ran away.

"Don't cry Kurt, its okay. He's not going to bother you anymore." Blaine said, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"It's not that." Kurt took a breath. "It's that…Sebastian and you were friends and I can't believe what just happened."

"After that slushie thing happened we were not friends anymore."

"What if we just go home right now?" Kurt said, worried.

"But I just got our coffees!"

"We'll drink them home, Blaine." Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand and walked to the door, with his drink in his hand._**"We need to talk".**_


	9. I Have Nothing

_**A/N: OH MY GOD IT'S SO LATE sorrysorry ;A; I was pretty busy with school and stuff but here it is!**_

* * *

"_We need to talk."_

Those words cut Blaine as a knife, he was expecting the worse. They went to Kurt's house since nobody was at his home.

They entered the house and Kurt sat on the couch.

"Come, take a seat love." He said, inviting Blaine to sit on the couch next to him. He sat next to Kurt and he was almost crying, sweating and shaking.

"What do you wanted t-to t-tall love?" Blaine asked, scared.

"Sebastian. I don't have any feelings for him but, even though I sort of hate him I do care about him so I would like you to be friendlier."

"I will but, can you promise that you'll never leave me?" He asked

"What? I will never leave you sweetheart! You're the world to me." Kurt said.

"Because… You have been talking about Sebastian a lot lately. If you have feelings just tell me and we could talk about it and you could just go with-"Blaine got interrupted by Kurt.

"What? No, Blaine, what are you talking about! I told you that I don't have any feeling for him! Why do you ask such thing?" He asked.

"Y'know, because…" Blaine took his guitar and played a song that they both remembered with angst.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_  
_Coz I'll never change all my colors for you_  
_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_  
_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_  
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_Can't run from myself_  
_There's nowhere to hide_

_Well,don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me..._  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you, you..._

_You see through, right to the heart of me_  
_You break down my walls with the strength of your love mmmmm..._  
_I never knew love like I've known it with you_  
_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_  
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_I Can't run from myself_  
_There's nowhere to hide_  
_Your love I'll remember, forever_

_Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me..._  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing..._

_Well,don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me no..._  
_Don't walk away from me_  
_Don't you dare walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you_  
_ooohhh,ooooh_

Blaine dropped the guitar on the couch and kissed his boyfriend followed by a tight, soft, warm hug.

"I love you so much Kurt" He cried. The broke apart because Kurt's phone was ringing.

_**It was a message.**_

_**He picked his phone.**_

"Not you again…" Kurt said inside his mind.

"Who is it Kurt?"

"Sebastian."

"No…What did he said?"

"He said that…"

* * *

_**A/N: Don't hate me for ending the chapter like that haha!**_


	10. Apologize

_**A/N: I do not own glee or any of the characters mentioned in this fiction. I do not own the song either, It's Apologize by Timbaland ft. One Republic. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"He said that he-"

"He **WHAT?**" Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"He said that if se saw us together again he would do something." Kurt was shocked.

"But what is he going to do?" Blaine was asking too many questions.

"It only says that it's going to be something **good**." Kurt said looking at the phone and then at Blaine.

"It may be an apology; I'm not sure at all." Blaine replied at his boyfriend.

"Well, if he wants to apologize I'll tell him that it's actually too late to apologize, because he first needs me, and then he hates me. I mean, I don't get him at all." Kurt said, he looked worried hoping that Sebastian words were true because they didn't really trust him.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Well, we're not cancelling our The Lima Bean date, right?" Blaine asked him.

"Of course not! I told you, I will sing to express what I feel to him, respect to his apology or whatever he wants to say. Singing is the best I can do." He replied.

"And that's why I adore you!" Blaine was now smiling; he truly loved him and agreed with his words.

"Kiss me Blaine."

"I will, proudly." Blaine leaned on Kurt and kissed him.

"We should go now Kurt." He smiled. "We've got a date to go."

Blaine was quite insecure about the date but Sebastian was just a guy who wants to do something "good". His doubt was: "Is it something good for him or good for us?" They were totally different things.

"I've changed my mind." Blaine stopped walking to the car.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked him back. "Nothing's going to happen ok?"

"Can I be extremely honest?" Blaine asked. "I'm a little afraid of this, I mean; we don't know what "good" means actually. It can be good for us or good for hi-"

"Or both;" Kurt interrupted. "Blaine, stop thinking about it! Everything's fine, he's not doing anything."

Blaine looked at Kurt and stared for a while; he was right. It must be good for both; **it must be.**

They both continued their way to the car and went to The Lima Bean and Sebastian was there, waiting for the boys to come on in.

"Look I just wanted to apologize." Sebastian said.

"Don't even **bother **to say a word." Kurt replied. He gave Blaine his guitar and told him what to play. Everyone at The Lima Bean was looking at the tall, blue eyed boy, who was singing.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I'd take another chance, take a fall_  
_Take a shot for you_  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_  
_But it's nothing new_  
_I loved you with a fire red-_  
_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._  
_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_It's too late to apologize, yeah_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_  
_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

"I'm sorry Sebastian but I'm tired of you. It's too late to apologize now." Kurt told him.

"I need to go now. Goodbye." Sebastian told him and left. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then sat on the table, asked for some coffee and started talking.

"How did you come up with the whole song idea Kurt?"

"Well, I have a talent; and I'm not afraid to show it. Besides, I needed to express what I felt."

"You're amazing. That's only one of the million things that I love about you." Blaine smiled and stood up and hugged Kurt.

"Let's go home now. I want to watch some movies, cuddle, kiss…" Kurt said

They stood up and went to the car and drove to Kurt's house. They where relieved that Sebastian is not bothering them anymore.


End file.
